


Gone fishing

by qwerty



Category: Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-18
Updated: 2006-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has a new hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone fishing

"See you later, Dad," Thor chirped on his way out. Odin nodded absently, then looked up from his breakfast at the heavy clatter of a chair being knocked over and Thor's grunt of annoyance.

"What the -- where are you going with that boar?"

Thor turned and the nose of the enormous boar slung over his shoulder swept a tasteful vase off a nearby shelf. "Um, fishing?" he said, looking far too guilty for Odin's peace of mind.

"With a boar?" Odin tried to imagine what Thor thought he would do with it. Throw it at a fish?

"It's for bait!" Thor burst out, unable to repress his excitement any longer. "I was fishing with Hymir, and there was this huge, HUGE serpent--"

Odin pressed his palm to his temple, feeling an incipient headache. "Where did you encounter this serpent?"

If he hadn't known what the answer would be, he would probably have been unable to decipher Thor's embarrassed mumble. "It was in the pond at Loki's house."

"Pond. At Loki's house."

"We went to see Loki, but he was out, so... Anyway, I'll bring it back to show you! Bye!"

"That's Loki's son," Odin said to the door.


End file.
